


Candy From Strangers

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, all the porn, magically induced arousal, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~When Y/N accidentally eats an enchanted candy during a case, Sam and Dean rise to the occasion to help her sort out her problem…~





	Candy From Strangers

“Why would you do that?” Dean asked for the tenth time, shaking his head at you from across the motel room.

“I don’t know!” You shot back and sat up quickly, scrambling to the edge of the bed, getting into fighting position.

“You can’t go around eating things like that!” he went on and your head started to pound. “You literally took candy from a stranger, Y/N.”

“It wasn’t…I…woah…” The room began to spin and your eyes went with it.

“Why don’t you lay down, Y/N,” Sam suggested gently.

“Good idea…” You dropped backwards onto the mattress and closed your eyes. A light tingle flowed down from the top of your head, spreading like warm honey through your entire body. “So good,” you hummed.

“What color was it again?” Sam asked, going back to his tablet.

You turned your head to look at him as you answered, but the soft, cool sheet beneath your cheek distracted you. “Was…um…red…or…wow…” The fabric felt so good against your skin, that you sat up and pulled your flannel off. Now in just a tank top, you could feel the amazingly soft sheets on your bare arms and shoulders. “Pink and round,” you sighed as you rubbed against the sheets. “Tasted like a…mmm…”

“You OK?” Dean asked, watching you curiously.

His voice sent a chill down your spine. “Yeah. Strawberry. It tasted like strawberry.”

Dean nodded and looked at Sam. “Only Y/N eats candy from a witch’s candy dish.”

“Oh wow.” Again, Dean’s words hit your ear and your entire body reacted. “Dean…say something.”

“Huh?” He looked back and you were wiggling on the side of the bed, your legs spread wide in his direction. “Say what?”

“Oh fuck!” Your knees slammed together as a wave of pleasure struck your pussy, prompted by the deep timber of Dean’s voice. “Please. Wow. Say something else.”

“Is this… are you?”

“Oh my god, Dean, your voice! Fuck!” Your hips jerked upwards, finding no relief in the empty air.

Dean laughed, making you shiver. “What?”

A loud moan rippled through you as your clit began to pulse. “It’s so nice.” Letting go of the sheets, your hands flew to your breasts, and you arched your back, biting your lip to stay quiet.

Dean turned to Sam who was also staring at your display with shock and lust. “She’s stoned,” Dean proclaimed. “Totally stoned. Oh my god.”

Sam shrugged but agreed. “I think I found the spell she used on the candies. The effects should wear off by morning.”

“Sam, shut up!” Unable to stay still, you sat up and rubbed your thighs together as you stared hungrily at Dean. “Dean, please… say something, anything.”

Dean shrugged. “Like what?”

It didn’t matter what he said; his voice pierced your ears and flowed through your veins like a love potion, turning you on more than anything else you’d ever experienced. “Fuck…”

“Well,” Dean laughed as he stood up and moved to the bed. “This is fun.” He sat on your left, the dip in the bed causing you to lean into him.

“Say something,” you moaned, looking at him with lust blown eyes.

Dean smirked and leaned forward, placing his lips by your ear. “Railway.”

Your heart jumped, your shoulders twitched. “Mmm…”

“Motorhead.” Dean’s breath fanned over your ear and you whimpered.

“Carburetor.” He purposefully over-enunciated each letter and the rolling Rs made your stomach burn.

“Yes…”

“Pennsylvania.” The long, slow hiss of the S sent a hot stream of air into your ear and your body started shaking.

You grabbed the collar of his shirt and tugged at him as your pussy fluttered around nothing, the pressure rising in your belly, higher and higher with each word Dean whispered to you. “Please.”

Dean grinned. “Sarsaparilla.”

The feeling was too much. You spread your legs even wider and clung to his shirt as your legs shook. “Fuck! Holy fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

Dean pulled back just an inch to watch your eyes roll back, shocked by his effect on you, but loving the outcome. “Does this make your pussy feel good?”

“Yes! Fuck!”

“How about when I…” Dean leaned back in and sighed loudly against your ear. “Cum for me, Y/N.”

For the first time in your life, you came completely untouched. The deep rumble of Dean’s sigh pushed you over that last hill, and a tiny but lovely little orgasm ripped through your body. You exhaled loudly as it flowed into each finger and toe, finally closing your eyes as it reached the top of your head.

“Wow…” you sighed, floaty and happy. You released your grip on Dean’s flannel and slipped away, falling back down onto the bed, your arms beside your head, your skin tingling and warm.

Sam, who had been watching in amazement from the table across the room finally spoke up to scold his brother. “Oh my god, dude.”

Dean threw his hands up and shook his head in defense. “I didn’t even touch her.”

The orgasm had passed, but your hips refused to stop moving, slowly rolling back and forth against nothing. Opening your eyes, you saw Dean above you, handsome and tan, the slight pudge beneath his chin calling to you. You lifted a lazy hand to his cheek, and he turned his eyes to you. “Kiss me,” you said in a whisper.

“What?”

Pushing up on your elbows, you slipped your hand around the back of his head, trying to pull him down, consumed with the need to taste his lips. “Kiss me, Dean. Please!”

He hesitated for a moment, not wanting to take advantage of you under a love spell, but you were proving very hard to resist. “Y/N/N, I…”

Dean tried to pull away, but you yanked him down, pressing your lips to the corner of his mouth. “Please, Dean. I need you.”

“Are you sure?”

You nodded quickly and licked at his lips, moaning at the faint taste of beer that met your tongue. “Yes. Need you.”

“Dean!” Sam hissed from across the room, but Dean merely shrugged and cupped your cheek in his big hand.

“She’s not cursed. She’s just… horny,” he shot back at Sam who rolled his eyes and tried to look away.

“Horny, yes,” you whined, trying to reach his mouth with your tongue. “So fucking horny. Please, Dean.”

Dean turned back to you, his fingers tightening slightly on your cheek as he looked into your glassy yes. “Oh, boy,” he sighed and then dove in, pressing his juicy lips to yours.

The contact sent fireworks through your body. You breathed him in, wrapping your arms tightly around his neck to pull him down. He fell over you, bracing himself against the bed, pushing into you with his soft chest as his tongue dipped inside your mouth. You tried to stay calm, to focus on the cushiony feel of his lips, to thing about the spicy taste of him, the heat; but each twitch of his lips sent pulses to your clit and your stomach tensed again. You moaned into his mouth, practically panting as he kissed you over and over, never leaving you for too long, nipping and sucking on your bottom lip as his fingers curled in your hair.

“Dean…oh fuck!”

His lips swallowed down your cries and your legs began to shake, your hips rolling against the invisible force that penetrated your heat. Each flick of his tongue against yours was like a vibrator pressing against your clit, and your blood was singing with electricity.

Sam tried to keep his eyes on his work, to study the case while you worked through your problem, but your whimpers were too much to ignore. He found himself drawn to the bed, desire walking him across the room to stand over you as you came for the second time, shaking and moaning as Dean licked at your lips.

“Holy shit! Fuck!” Out of breath and shivering, you pushed weakly at Dean’s shoulders, trying to get some air. “This is… wow. I like candy.”

“I am loving this candy,” Dean said in a daze, his lips swollen but your biting kisses. He lay down on his side, propped up on his elbow, looking down at you with a sexy grin.

“Mmm, yeah.” Your moan turned into a giggle and your smile was unstoppable. “I just feel so…” You toyed with the strap of your tank top, running over your hands over your neck and shoulders. Every inch of your skin was hot and sensitive. Sitting up quickly, you pulled your shirt off and tossed it behind you on the bed, sighing happily as the cool sheets hit your back. “Everything feels so good…” You bucked your hips again and Dean pressed against your leg, his pants growing tighter as he watched you squirm.

“That’s the spell,” Sam said suddenly, calling attention to himself.

You rolled away from Dean and looked up at the giant tower of muscle standing over you. He gave you a look somewhere between a smile and a frown, raising his eyebrows and tilting his head just a bit. He looked so incredible, and your heart started racing again as your eyes swept over him. His blue plaid was open at the neck, just enough to give you a peek at the forest of hair that covered his chest. The sleeves were rolled and sat, tight, mid-forearm, and your mouth watered as you traced the thick veins of his arm with your gaze.

“Oh fuck, Sam,” you pouted and reached out for him, your attention locked to his massive hands. His fingers were so long, so delicate looking; you needed to feel them on you. “Sam, touch me. Please.” 

He swallowed hard and looked down at you with wide eyes. “W-what?”

“Those hands…” Your chest was heaving, your pussy aching for him. “Your fingers… so long and…fuck! Please touch me, Sam. Please.”

Sam struggled for a moment, debating his morals. It wouldn’t be the first time you had been together, not even the first time with both men at once, but Sam worried about the spell.

“I don’t know, Y/N…”

Again, you lifted your hand, reaching for him as you begged. “Please, Sam. I need you. I need you to touch me. Please. It hurts without you.” And it did. Your muscles were tight, twitching as you laid there waiting, staring at those incredibly sexy fingers. “Help me.”

He looked to Dean who shrugged and licked his lips; his mind already made up long ago.

Sam took a breath and then knelt on the bed beside you. You tried to grab his hand, but he pushed you away, leaning over you and placing his index finger on your cheek. You gasped at the touch, so hot, so arousing.

“More,” you whimpered and Sam slid his finger across your cheekbone, pressing it to your lips.

“Shhh,” he whispered, and your eyes rolled up and closed.

He held his finger on your mouth for a long moment, letting you calm down and settle in. You relaxed your arms, letting them fall to your sides, your knees gently fell open, your shoulders sank into the mattress.

When you stopped twitching, Sam lifted his finger from your lips and let it dance slowly across your collarbone. You kept your eyes closed, but it wasn’t so easy to keep quiet. Every pass of his finger made you shiver, and by the time he pulled down the cup of your bra to swirl it slowly around your nipple, your pussy was throbbing, begging to be filled.

“Fuck, Sam! I can’t!”

“Yes, you can, Baby Doll,” he growled, leaning in closer so his lips grazed your cheek. He pinched your nipple and you screamed, cumming for the third time, unaided, unfilled.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” You gasped as your hips jerked about, desperate for more. “I…I need…” Your voice got stuck in your throat as Sam’s hand cupped your breast, massaging you with his hot touch.

“What do you need, Y/N?” He whispered against your cheek, a lock of hair falling into your eyes and tickling your lips. “Tell me.”

“Need…” Your tongue was heavy, your mouth dry and slow.

Sam rolled your nipple again and nuzzled against your neck, breathing heavy. “Tell me.”

Words failed you, but your actions were clear. You grabbed Sam’s hand, locking your fingers around his thick wrist and pushed him downwards, shoving his fingers between your legs. You felt him smile against your neck and he pressed his palm up against your jeans, rubbing the heel against your covered clit.

“Goddamnit!” you growled, rocking your hips against his hand, needing more. “You…have to… please, Sam.”

Sam chuckled at your pathetic plea and pulled his hand away. He laid down next to you, resting his head on his arm, pressing himself against you. Flanked by both Winchesters, you started twitching again, tears of desperation forming behind your eyes.

As you bit your lip to hide your cry, Sam snapped his fingers over the button of your jeans, popping it open without a shred of resistance. You sucked in a deep breath as he pulled the zipper down, and exhaled a moan of relief when his finger snuck inside. It felt like fire against your skin as he tapped your clit again and again, giving you just enough to drive you insane, but no more.

You clawed at him, digging your nails into his huge forearm as he began to rub, adding a second finger.

Dean hummed next to you, his cock pulsing with blood as he watched you flail under Sam’s touch. He pressed up against your leg and leaned over to suck your earlobe between his lips, biting down as you tensed and came on Sam’s hand.

“Fuck!” Your voice was raw and breaking as you shivered between them, your fist closing around any bit of fabric you could reach, not caring who was where or why, just needing to be touched, kissed, fucked.

“Feeling better?” Sam asked as you clung to his flannel.

“No!” Your body was tense and hot, sweat beading on your forehead and neck.

Sam glanced up at Dean with a worried frown. “That’s not good,” he cringed.

“What?” You gasped, scared by his worry. “Why not? Oh god…” A tingling wave spread over your body like a net, igniting every nerve ending, every cell. You pressed your head back into the mattress and let it consume you, sighing with pleasure as your grip on their shirts relaxed. “Oh god, this is amazing… fuck…”

Dean did not share Sam’s concern, in fact, he was rather enjoying your situation, watching with quickening breath as you squirmed. “She’s OK, Sammy,” he said, leaning across to cup your cheek and turn your face to him. “Aren’t you, Sweetheart?”

His breath was hot on your lips and you moaned as he held you close. “Mhm. Fine.”

“See?” He smirked and ran his tongue across your parted lips, fitting it slowly into your mouth. You gasped and the fire started all over again, flooding your pussy with desire. “I think she just needs a little more attention.”

“Yes, please, Dean.”

Your head was spinning as he left your side to kneel on the floor. Big hands landed on your hips and you lifted them high as Dean quickly pulled your jeans and panties down. In the cool air, you could feel how wet you were, but Dean distracted you quickly with a warm, hard swipe of his tongue.

“God, you’re fucking soaked, Y/N/N.” He whistled in admiration, sending a hot line of air across your pussy and you shivered, your thighs threatening to close around his face. Dean held your legs open with his hands, gently pushing until your knees fell onto the bed. Once you were ready, he dove in, fucking your tight pussy with his tongue as his nose bumped your clit. 

The coil tightened instantly and Sam leaned over to swallow your scream. He slid the bra straps from your shoulders and dragged the cups down and away, exposing your aching nipples to the cool air and his hot mouth. Sam’s lips sealed around your right nipple just as Dean’s met your clit. The feeling was overwhelming and you held your breath as your body convulsed, flooding Dean’s mouth with your sweet juices.

“Fuck!” It was the only thing you could say, the only word that made sense to your foggy brain. Your lips formed their names, but your voice was half gone, lost in the magical haze of ecstacy.

Dean stood up, wiping his face with his sleeve, and grinned down at you proudly. “Eh?”

“More… please!” Your body could not calm, the spell wouldn’t let it. As soon as your orgasm ebbed, the desire flared back up, keeping you on an endless loop. You were helpless to the pleasure, lost to all thought but being used and fucked.

The brothers exchanged a look before Dean shrugged and began to strip, quickly pulling off his flannel, then his undershirt. You gasped at the broad expanse of his chest and shoulders as it was revealed to you, and you reached out for him, whining pathetically.

“I’m coming, Baby,” he laughed. “Gimmie a sec.”

You turned to Sam and pulled at his shirt, trying to open the tiny plastic buttons, but failing miserably. “Please, Sam. You too.”

Sam smirked and kissed you quickly before rolling onto his back and then standing up to disrobe.

You didn’t know where to look, your eyes flying back and forth between Sam and Dean as they stripped, making yourself dizzy. You closed your eyes as the room flipped somersaults, and clung to the bed, waiting in desperation for them to hurry.

The bed creaked when Sam returned, kneeling beside your head. You opened your eyes to find him naked and hard, hanging down next to your face. You sighed happily and stuck your tongue out, tasting the tip of his cock. Sam hissed and bent down over you, grabbing your tits in his massive hands, kneading them gently as you kissed and licked his swollen head.

Dean’s return was rougher. He stepped up to the edge of the bed and wrenched your legs apart with his calloused fingertips. You moaned at the hard push and cried out in surprise as he grabbed your hips and yanked you down towards him. Your ass hung off the edge of the bed, but Dean held you tight, lifting your hips slightly as he rubbed his cock through your wetness.

“Please don’t tease me, Dean. I need it. Fuck me, please.”

“You got it,” he whispered, scraping his teeth over his bottom lip as he eased his cock inside. “Holy shit, so fucking tight, Y/N/N,” he groaned, his jaw dropping as he pushed all the way in. “Wow.”

“Do it, do it, do it. Fuck me, Dean. Hard.”

He obliged, pulling out fully only to slam back in. His thighs slapped against your ass and you’d never felt anything so amazing. The rollercoaster of pleasure climbed back up that first hill and you let it be known with the sheer volume of your voice.

You thrashed about as Dean fucked you, and your hand struck the brick wall of Sam’s toned thigh. Your eyes turned so see his beautiful cock still waiting, leaking with precum, within reach. You wrapped your fist around the base and shifted closer, fitting your lips around the tip. You couldn’t move close enough, but you worked him as best you could, loving the feeling of both men inside you at once.

Sam moved closer and you parted your lips for him, moaning in pure joy as he began to slowly fuck your mouth.

Suddenly, Dean changed angles, pulling your left leg up to sit on his shoulder, and your orgasm struck. You gagged on Sam’s cock, screaming inside as you came again, clamping down as Dean fucked you through it.

He didn’t last much longer, and you cried in earnest when he pulled away, your body needing more, the loop beginning again.

Dean fell onto the bed with a satisfied grunt, wiping the sweat from his brow with a lazy hand. “That was hot,” he sighed.

“More,” you begged around Sam’s cock, still aching and shivering.

“More?” Dean gawked, still catching his breath. “Damn. Your turn, Sam,” he laughed and pushed himself up against the pillows, getting comfortable.

Sam backed away from you slowly and pushed at your shoulders as you tried to follow, your lips throbbing and pursed towards his cock. Your body shook, longing to be filled again and tears spilled from your eyes while Sam readjusted around you.

“Sam, I can’t… please,” you whimpered, kicking your legs in frustration. “I need you inside me.”

At once, Sam was on top of you, covering your entire body with his. Heat pulsed from his bare chest into yours and you lifted your eyes to see him staring down at you like an animal, ready to attack. You were pinned to the mattress, unable to lift your arms or squirm away. Sam grinned and you lifted your head to kiss him, pecking at his lips until he returned the affection. His tongue was a whisper on your lips, barely there and teasing.

“Flip over,” he commanded, and you groaned with renewed desire, turning over as soon as he let you up.

Sam’s hand trailed slowly down your spine and you pushed up on all fours, spreading your legs for him. You wiggled your hips, enticing him, begging silently.

“Please, Sam. I need your cock. I need it so bad.”

His hand cracked against your ass, and you whimpered, pushing back against him. “Needy little slut tonight, aren’t you?” he growled, rubbing the red mark he’d left.

“Yes, Sam. So needy. Please.”

He teased you some more, slipping his hand between your legs to paw at your pussy, rubbing his palm flat against you.

His teasing was infuriating, and you shook your hips, trying to take what you needed. “Please!”

Sam’s reached up with his free hand and gathered your hair into his fist. He tugged your head back and you cried out, loving the sting of pain that spread across your scalp. “You want my cock, little girl?”

“Yes, please!”

“Very well.”

When at last he gave it to you, your entire body tensed up. Your heart skipped a thousand beats, your breath locked in your throat. Your eyes shut, and your mouth opened in a silent scream.

Sam was anything but gentle, fucking you so hard and fast that you could do little more than brace yourself against the mattress, being there to meet his thrusts with your throbbing cunt. You held on as long as you could, your mind emptying further with each slam of his cock inside you. There were no more words, no more begging whimpers, just the most basic, guttural cries that pushed out from deep inside your chest. Every second was pleasure, every movement was bliss; there was nothing but Sam’s cock, and your pussy, and the looping pleasure that ran through you.

This final orgasm hit you so hard and strong you thought you would die. It sprang from your pussy and pushed upwards, tightening your throat, squeezing your eyes shut, stopping your breath. You had no choice but to succumb to it, let it wash over and around you, wrapping you in total ecstasy. Your voice faded and your eyelids fluttered, your body going limp as the spell finally wore off.

Sam finished with you, and caught you as you collapsed, his strong arm around your waist, guiding you down onto the soft bed. Gently, he pulled out, and lay his hand on your cheek, checking on you, afraid you’d passed out.

“Y/N… are you OK?” His voice sounded a million miles away, but you managed a smile and a weak thumbs up in reply.

“Thank you,” you muttered as your eyes rolled back, blanketing your vision in darkness.

Sam went to the bathroom to clean up, and Dean gathered you into his arms, pulling you up to lay with him against the pillows.

“You sure you’re OK?” he asked, genuinely unsure.

You raised a hand to pat his cheek. “I’m so good,” you said with a grin. “So good.”

Dean fit his arms around you and kissed your forehead. “I’m glad.” He held you tight, smoothing the damp hair out of your eyes with gently fingers. “Maybe next time you won’t go around taking candy from strangers.”

“You ever gonna let this go?” you mumbled, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

“Probably not,” he laughed. “But I’ll try if you will.”


End file.
